the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear and The Adventures of Tintin
Little Bear and The Adventures of Tintin is an upcoming Little Bear/Paramount Pictures crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Young journalist Tintin and his dog Snowy are browsing in an outdoor market in 1950s Brussels. Tintin buys a miniature model of a ship, the Unicorn, but is accosted by an Interpol officer, Barnaby, and a ship collector, Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine, who both unsuccessfully try to buy the model from Tintin. Tintin takes the ship home, but it is accidentally broken in an incident between Snowy and a cat. A parchment scroll slips out and rolls under a piece of furniture. Meanwhile, bumbling police detectives Thomson and Thompson are on the trail of a pickpocket, Aristides Silk. After visiting Maritime Library to uncover the history surrounding the Unicorn, Tintin returns to find the Unicorn has been stolen, suspecting Sakharine. He visits Marlinspike Hall and accuses him of the theft. Tintin notices Sakharine's model is not broken, realizing there are two Unicorn models. Tintin returns to his apartment again to find that it has been ransacked. Snowy shows him the scroll, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Barnaby, who is then assassinated while attempting to recover the Unicorn. Tintin places the scroll in his wallet, but it is pickpocketed by Silk the next morning. Later, Tintin is abducted by accomplices of Sakharine, and imprisoned on the SS Karaboudjan. He learns Sakharine formed an alliance with the ship's staff and led a mutiny to take control. On board, Tintin meets Archibald Haddock, the ship's captain. Haddock is permanently drunk and thus unaware of most of his past. Tintin, Haddock, and Snowy eventually outrun the crew and escape from the Karaboudjan in a lifeboat. The ship fails to ram their boat because they instead rammed an empty lifeboat the captain accidentally released during his escape. Presuming them to have survived by the number of lifeboats, Sakharine sends a seaplane to find and capture them. The trio seizes the plane, and use it to fly towards the fictitious Moroccan port of Bagghar. However, the seaplane crashes in the desert due to low fuel and a thunderstorm. While trekking through the desert, Haddock hallucinates, and remembers facts about an ancestor of his, Sir Francis Haddock, who was a 17th-century captain of the Unicorn. Sir Francis's treasure-laden ship was attacked by the crew of a pirate ship, led by Red Rackham. Sir Francis surrendered and eventually sank the Unicorn, and most of the treasure, to prevent it from falling into Rackham's hands. The story implies there were three Unicorn models, each containing a scroll; together, the scrolls can reveal coordinates of the location of the sunken Unicorn''and its treasure. The third model is in Bagghar, possessed by Omar ben Salaad. Sakharine causes a distraction in a Bianca Castafiore concert that results in him successfully stealing the third scroll. A chase through the city ensues during which he gains all the scrolls. Tintin is ready to give up, but is persuaded by Haddock to continue. With help from Thompson and Thomson, Tintin and Haddock track Sakharine down, who is revealed to be a descendant of Red Rackham. They head back to London and set up a trap at Royal Victoria Dock, but Sakharine uses his pistol to resist arrest. When his men fail to save him, Sakharine challenges Haddock to a final showdown. Sakharine and Haddock's sword-duel with the cranes at the dock eventually results in Sakharine being defeated and pushed overboard by Haddock. Sakharine climbs ashore and is arrested by Thomson and Thompson. Guided by the three scrolls, which indicate the location of Marlinspike Hall, Tintin and Haddock find there some of the treasure and a clue to the ''Unicorn's location. Both men agree on setting up an expedition to find the shipwreck. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, and Hondo Ohnaka guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Sailor John, Phantom the Pirate, and Scroop will work for Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine in this film. *It's revealed that Hondo and Scroop had a arch rivalry with each other back before the Clone Wars. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Ocean Adventure films Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers